


How it All Starts

by keihtkogane



Series: The Minyard-Josten 'Rivalry' [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Apparently this is turning into a series, Interviews, Kevin just wants to talk about Exy, M/M, Neil and Andrew are shits, Nicky doesn't like the ship name the press came up with, Press and Tabloids, timestamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for the Minyard-Josten Rivalry</p><p>ft. Neil and Andrew being shits, annoyed Kevin, trendmaker Nicky, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it All Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fam @minyrrds on tumblr!

**+graduation and what happens after**

 

Neil had just graduated from Palmetto State and was immediately signed to Andrew’s rival team following graduation. Neil found it exciting, Nicky found it hilarious, Andrew was (pretending to be) apathetic as usual, and Kevin was just happy Neil was on an Exy team at all. Thankfully, Andrew and Neil’s teams weren’t based too far apart, so they were able to keep their apartment. The two hadn’t really come out to the press yet, but they never went to great lengths to hide it or anything. In all honesty, the two weren’t the most affectionate people on the planet, so no one ever really caught on to what was really going on between Neil and Andrew.

 

**+the beginning**

 

Neil hates the press. He would rather be stuck on an Exy court with a pissed off Kevin than have to deal with the assholes who think it’s okay to ask him personal questions. Thankfully, his new team had caught on to the fact that Neil had absolutely no problem giving the reporters hell rather quickly, and they had elected as a team to keep the press as far away from him as possible. Both for Neil’s sake and the team’s (whoever said any publicity is good publicity is a  _ liar).  _ And their plan worked - for a while at least. Neil had been playing on the team for a good six months before a reporter finally managed to corner him in the grocery store. Andrew had demanded ice cream and the good boyfriend (“not a relationship fucking get your shit together, Neil.” - Andrew) that Neil was had offered to get it for him. Everything was jolly good and rainbows and glitter until Neil turned to head to the checkout counter and was met with three reporters getting up in his face.

 

“Neil!” One reporter shouted. “How are you liking your new team?”

 

Neil resigned himself to answering a few questions and attempted to make his face melt into a relatively approachable smile. He wasn’t sure it worked… he’d have to ask Kevin how he does it later. “They’re great. I’m enjoying it.”

 

“Do you miss your old teammates?!” Another asked, eagerly awaiting Neil’s reply.

 

“Of course.” Neil tried to brush off the question. How far apart the former Foxes currently were - geographically, at least - was still a sore spot for Neil.

 

“Are you excited to be playing Andrew Minyard in your next game?” The final reporter asked, the camera beside her blinking red to signal it was recording.

 

Neil’s smile fell into something more dangerous. “Minyard better watch his ass. My team’s going to run him into dust.”

 

Neil laughed as he saw the three reporter’s mouths drop open and walked casually to the counter to pay for Andrew’s ice cream before sprinting out of the store, still chuckling all the way to the car.

 

A few days later, Neil’s team was facing off against Andrew’s. Things were going well, but the scores were currently tied and Neil was getting frustrated. Andrew, the little shit, was obviously able to tell that Neil was becoming antsy and decided to tease him a bit, knowing it would get Neil’s adrenaline back up.

 

“What the fuck are you  _ doing,  _ Josten? A preschooler could have made that shot.” Andrew taunts from the goal as Neil races past him.

 

Neil grins and taunts back, “Aw, you jealous, Minyard? I could teach you how to  _ actually  _ close the goal some time if you want. I’m sure I could find the time in my schedule to allow the hours helping you would obviously require.”

 

“Bite me, Josten.” Andrew growls out.

 

Neil shoots him a feral grin before sprinting to the other side of the field.

 

_ TROUBLE ALERT! DETAILS ON THE MINYOSTEN RIVALRY INSIDE. WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN PREVIOUS PALMETTO FOXES NEIL JOSTEN AND ANDREW MINYARD? _

 

**+what the fuck is a minyosten**

 

“Did you see this?” Neil chuckles, heading into the lounge where Andrew is sprawled on the couch with a bowl of M&Ms on lap and a cat on his feet.

 

Andrew snatches the Exy magazine from Neil’s hand and stares at it for a second before passing it back to Neil with a sour expression. “What the fuck is a minyosten?”

 

“Our rivalry name, apparently.” Neil laughs at Andrew’s expression and sits next to him on the couch. “What movie are we watching?”

 

**+the interview**

 

Neil’s team couldn’t keep him away from the press forever, which is why he found himself surrounded by his teammates in some random television studio, glaring at the interviewer who was fidgeting with his cue-cards.

 

“So, Neil, there are rumors about a rivalry between you and Andrew Minyard. Care to comment?”

 

Neil smirks directly into the camera (he knows Andrew is watching) and replies, “Minyard needs some talent, that’s all I have to say.”

 

The audience gasps. Neil’s team groans. Andrew texts him a middle finger emoji. Neil counts it as a victory.

 

**+kevin gets involved**

 

**From: Kevin Day** [Received: 7:47 pm, November 1st] 

_ What the fuck? _

 

**From: Kevin Day** [Received: 7:48 pm, November 1st]

_ Why are there stories about a rivalry between you and Andrew all over the news? _

 

**To: Kevin Day** [Sent: 8:15 pm, November 1st]

It’s amusing.

 

**From: Kevin Day** [Received: 8:22 pm, November 1st]

_ You’re an idiot. Don’t come crying to me when everyone’s focusing on your “rivalry” instead of your games. _

 

**To: Kevin Day** [Sent: 8:34 pm, November 1st]

shut the fuck up and go throw balls at a wall or something

 

**To: Kevin Day** [Sent: 8:34 pm, November 1st]

That was Andrew, but what he said.

 

_ PREVIOUS PALMETTO FOX TEAMMATE KEVIN DAY REFUSES TO COMMENT ON MINYOSTEN RIVALRY “CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT EXY, PLEASE?” _

 

**From: Kevin Day** [Received: 6:23 pm, November 4th]

_ I hate you both. _

 

**+nicky is personally offended**

 

“I’m just  _ saying!  _ They seriously couldn’t have come up with a better name than  _ minyosten?  _ That sounds like a disease or some shit.” Nicky states for the fiftieth time in two minutes. 

 

Neil sighs and places his phone on speaker, setting it on the table so he can flip through channels on the TV and still respond to Nicky at the appropriate times. “Mhmm.”

 

“I mean this is practically their job, they should hire people to come up with these names or something.”

 

“Yeah.” Neil absently replies, grumbling to himself when he realizes nothing interesting is on TV.

 

“I’m going to start a petition to change it.”

 

“Yeah.” Neil replies again, finally settling on an old Exy game. He doesn’t realize Nicky hung up until fifteen minutes later.

 

He also doesn’t realize what Nicky said until he checks Twitter later that night.

 

**@nickyhemmick** (6:15 pm)

I’m starting a petition to change ‘minyosten’ to ‘andreil’

 

**@nickyhemmick** (6:16 pm)

Minyosten sounds like shit lbr. #andreil

 

**@allison.reynolds** (7:01 pm)

_ @nickyhemmick  _ i’m all for it. #andreil

 

_ PETITION STARTED BY NICKY HEMMICK GAINS TONS OF RESPONSES. MINYOSTEN RIVALRY OFFICIALLY CHANGED TO THE ANDREIL RIVALRY. _

 

**+discussions happen**

 

“How much longer are we going to keep doing this?” Neil asks as he fiddles with his phone at dinner one night. Andrew’s practice had ran later than Neil’s, so Neil managed to convince him to bring home some takeout.

 

Andrew just glances up at him and shrugs before picking at his food.

 

“Do you find it annoying?” Neil tries again, looking at Andrew for any hint of his opinion on the matter.

 

“You’re staring.” Andrew responds.

 

It takes Neil a moment before he understands and he cracks a grin. “You like pretending to hate me, don’t you? You find it amusing.”

 

“I don’t have to pretend anything. I do hate you.” Andrew growls.

 

“Yeah. Sure you do.”

 

“302%.”

 

Neil grins. “Want to really screw with them?”

 

Andrew looks up and glares at him for a moment before responding. “Mmm?” Which was Andrew’s way of agreeing without having to actually agree.

 

**+the world is confused**

 

The next time Neil is forced to interact with the press, it just so happens that Andrew’s team has a highly publicized game in a different state. Perfect opportunity to put their plan in motion. Before they’d left Neil had discussed their plan while Andrew had stayed mostly silent, which meant he was on board and ready. 

 

_ This is going to be good.  _ Neil thinks, as he slips on Andrew’s team jacket. It has MINYARD printed on the back along with Andrew’s jersey number. 

 

He steps out into the interview room with as much of a neutral expression as he can muster, and is weirdly pleased that the interviewer doesn’t manage to spot what’s written on the back of his jacket until the interview’s over and Neil is heading out of the room.

 

“Is that  _ Minyard  _ written on the back of your jacket, Neil?!” The interviewer practically shrieks, scrambling to grab a camera and collect evidence.

 

Apparently he manages to snap a couple pictures, because two hours later finds Neil sitting on his and Andrew’s couch and watching Andrew’s game on TV. As discussed, Andrew attends the after-game interviews, much to everyone’s surprise. Adding to the surprise is when the last question out of the interviewer’s mouth is: “Andrew, I have just gotten word that Neil Josten was spotted wearing your team jacket at an interview just two hours ago. Were you aware of this?”

 

Andrew looks as bored as ever when he responds. “Fucking, Josten. I’ve been cold for three days.”

 

_ ANDREIL RIVALRY NOT A RIVALRY? PREVIOUS FOXES CONTINUE TO DENY COMMENTING. JOSTEN SPOTTED WEARING MINYARD JACKET. MINYARD’S VAGUE RESPONSE. HAS ANDREIL PUT ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES? _

 

**+andreil rivalry is still going strong**

 

**@neiljosten** (4:28 pm)

_ @andrewminyard03  _ get your shit together. my cat can play better than that.

 

**@andrewminyard03** (7:12 pm)

_ @neiljosten  _ your team should replace you with your cat if it’s that talented.

 

**@renee_walker** (7:16 pm)

_ @andrewminyard03 @neiljosten  _ Andrew, you know you love Sir Fat Cat McCatterson. 

 

**@andrewminyard03** (7:19 pm)

_ @renee_walker @neiljosten  _ I wouldn’t hesitate to throw him out the window.

 

**@catloversuniteeeeee** (7:20 pm)

_ @andrewminyard03 @renee_walker @neiljosten  _ ANDREW PLS DON’T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT

 

**@catloversuniteeeee** (7:20 pm)

_ @andrewminyard03 @renee_walker @neiljosten  _ CATS DESERVE OUR LOVE AND RESPECT

 

**@neiljosten** (7:55 pm)

_ @catloversuniteeeee @andrewminyard  _ jfc minyard respect the cats.

 

**@andrewminyard03** (7:59 pm)

_ @neiljosten  _ 367%

 

_ ANDREIL RIVALRY CONTINUES! EPIC TWITTER SMACKDOWN BETWEEN MINYARD AND JOSTEN. MINYARD ENDS ARGUMENT BY GIVING JOSTEN A PERCENTAGE. WHAT DOES IT MEAN? THEORIES INSIDE. _

 

Little did the press know, the Twitter “fight” ended when Neil couldn’t focus on thinking of a sarcastic enough reply - let alone typing it - with Andrew’s tongue down his throat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @foxdreil :)


End file.
